


Misotheism

by Vadianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (just one really), Anal Sex, Bathing, Blow Jobs, Classic Kylux™, Cock Rings, Hux doesn't give a shit about aftercare™, Kylo Ren's massive chest, Kylux Hard Kinks prompt, M/M, Negotiated kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, compatible with The Last Jedi but contains no spoilers, kylo ren is dirty and smells bad, personal care, pillow prince!Kylo, some ass slapping and biting and light roughness, they are both insulting to one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadianna/pseuds/Vadianna
Summary: For a@kyluxhardkinksprompt about pillow prince Kylo.Hux accepts Kylo Ren's invitation for sex despite being unsure if it's a power play, and Kylo Ren accepts his conditions for it.  They have a routine, and Hux follows it to the letter.  Kylo does the bare minimum to indulge him.





	Misotheism

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:  
>  _"Pillow prince Kylo: Hux has to do all the work which isn't easy with Hux being less muscular and having less stamina than Kylo. Hux cusses Kylo out while DOING HIS BEST. Or he's just talking real dirty, commenting on how Kylo's pecs jiggle and so on."_
> 
> My apologies to the prompter, because this scenario is flawless, but I am horrible at swearing and dirty talk, and there probably isn't enough pec worship either.
> 
> I wrote this back in August and forgot about it until I was digging through my WIPs this week. I didn't tag it for either movie, but they're pretty savage to one another here, and it's fairly compatible with their characterization in The Last Jedi. I thought about giving Kylo the post-Starkiller facial scar and both of them more trauma, but it's a PWP, so I figured it didn't matter.
> 
> Kylo Ren continually insults the size of Hux's dick, and Hux wants you to know that he is average, thank you very much.

Hux frowned as the door to Kylo Ren’s rooms opened, a wave of humidity and stench washing over him. He still wasn’t used to the unpleasant surprise of opening Ren’s doors. The fact that it still managed to reek like a gym despite containing nothing but a bed was unnerving. Hux sent droids in to clean when he knew Ren was away, but it never helped.

Ren was kneeling in the middle of his floor, palms on his thighs, in his full helmet and Knights of Ren outfit. Hux had yet to find him doing anything else in his rooms. He’d suspected at first that it was a show for his benefit, but knowing that the rooms were completely empty made him think otherwise. Apparently it took a lot of practice to be as imposing as he was.

“General,” Ren rumbled through his helmet, without turning or changing position.

Hux raised a lip at him as he looked down and began removing his gloves. “It’s the end of third shift on Primeday.”

“How could I forget? Your efforts to romance me continue to be overwhelming.”

“Oh please. I’ll remember to bring flowers next time.” He gestured sharply with his hand. “Stand up.”

Ren did, putting his arms straight out to the side, parallel to the floor.

Hux had regrettably consented to this diversion several months ago. Ren had made an indifferent request after briefing him on a mission, as if soliciting sex was routine. Hux had been taken aback by the offer, and initially thought it some sort of power play, meant to intimidate him. He’d responded with a set of his own conditions, which he’d assumed would put Ren off in a similar way. It hadn’t, and Ren had accepted. Hux still wasn’t sure if the current situation was the result of neither of them backing down from some sort of challenge, or a genuine sexual relationship. He enjoyed it well enough either way.

He had been surprised not just by the offer, but also because Ren had readily accepted all of his terms without complaint or negotiation. He was usually contrary for the sake of it. Perhaps the requests weren’t as unusual as some of Hux’s previous partners made them out to be. The strict scheduling was one of the conditions, and these meetings always happened at the end of third shift on Primeday and Zhellday.

Stepping forward, Hux thumbed the latches and removed Ren’s helmet, revealing his scowl. Aside from the actual moment of orgasm, Ren’s facial expressions seemed limited to anger and surliness. Hux studied his face and hair for a moment, dragging a thumb appraisingly over one cheek to test for stubble, then using the same hand to run his fingers through his hair, studying the roots. He paused for a moment, then bent down to set the helmet on the ground and continued.

He removed Ren’s clothing in order: cowl, gloves, belt, tunic, the ridiculous cropped undershirt he wore, then his suspenders and high-waisted pants, which stretched to pull off over his boots. Hux had complained regularly, but nothing he could say seemed to convince the Knight that he needed to wear briefs. He’d tried to make it a condition later, but it was one of the only things Ren had declined.

Hux knelt and tapped the back of Ren’s knee, and Ren raised his foot, standing on one leg to let Hux remove his boot and (excessive, Hux thought) knee-high sock. Hux held his foot in his hand a moment, studying his toes, then set it on the ground, tapping the back of the other knee to repeat the process.

“Turn around,” he ordered crisply.

Still kneeling, Hux ran a palm over first one ass cheek, trailing it down over his thigh, then the other. He rubbed a thumb at the top of the cleft, then nodded to himself, satisfied. He stood.

“Come with me.”

He led Ren to the bare ‘fresher, then made him wait in the doorway as he quickly removed and folded his uniform, placing it out of the way.

Without being asked, Ren stepped into the ‘fresher and stood, waiting, still frowning slightly, but following Hux with his eyes as Hux rummaged in a drawer for the tools he’d stored there.

Kneeling in front of Ren, Hux trimmed his pubic hair, careful to maintain both the length and area he preferred. He used a pair of small scissors for this, abhorring technology for personal grooming. The trimming scissors were so much neater, and he admired the close crop of hair, blowing the clippings away and running a thumb around Ren’s cock and balls, inspecting for stray hairs.

Once satisfied, he took the time to file Ren’s fingernails even, first one hand, then the other. Ren braced himself against the wall as Hux took his time, dragging the rough board along the edge of each nail, working them down to the correct short, neat length.  Once that was finished, he used a softer board to file the ridges from the surface of each, polishing it to a smooth shine.  He repeated the process for each of Ren's toes. Hux cleaned underneath them as well, not finishing until Ren's fingers and toes were pink, even, and shiny, his cuticles neat.

Aside from the scheduling, this was the other thing that Hux had asked of Ren, a personal inspection and grooming session to keep Ren orderly before each meeting. He enjoyed having a well-kept partner, though Ren was more of a challenge than he had anticipated. Hux had been appalled when he’d seen Ren naked the first time - the tangled mess of dry and brittle hair, the broken and untrimmed nails, and the horrifying unruliness of his pubic hair.

Ren seemed to have no strong opinions on Hux’s preferences, and had taken Hux’s grievances silently the first time they’d been together. Ren never said anything about the grooming, and even grew somewhat aroused by the treatment, particularly when Hux handled his feet. Hux ignored this, and told himself it was because Ren had no sexual experience. Who would have touched his feet before, when his toenails looked like _that_?

With Ren’s foot in his lap, Hux feigned a longer inspection of the toenails than strictly necessary, handling the foot more than he usually did, pulling at his toes and running his index finger underneath each. He glanced up through his lashes to see Ren’s cock growing erect, and suppressed a smirk.

“Fine,” he granted. He placed Ren’s foot back on the floor to stand, then turned Ren around and ran his fingers through Ren’s hair, along the back of his neck, then above his left ear.

“Your hair’s been better lately.”

Ren tossed a confused scowl over his shoulder. “It’s all the sweating I do under my helmet. It really builds volume.”

Hux slapped him sharply across the ass without comment and reached past him to turn the water on. He watched the water run through Ren’s hair as he absently poured shampoo into his palm. After a moment, he tapped Ren’s hip to have him turn around and face him.

“This is just from treating it well two days a week.” He reached up and began massaging Ren’s scalp, running his fingers behind his ears, along the muscular arch of his neck, the very top of his head. Ren closed his eyes to keep the shampoo out, and Hux studied the dark lashes against his cheek as he worked his fingertips into Ren’s roots.

“Imagine what would happen if you actually used conditioner every day.”

Ren’s look turned to disgust. “I don’t want that in my hair every day.”

“Why do you keep it so long, then?”

Ren shrugged. “Lazy.”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I could cut it for you, if you’d like.” He began rinsing the shampoo out, using both hands to get it all, running his fingers through the length again.

“No. I’m used to it.”

Hux made a _hmmmmm_  of assessment as he proceeded to work the conditioner into Ren’s hair, enjoying the texture much more as the slippery fluid ran over the backs of his hands and down his wrists. He paused to scoop the excess up with his thumbs, rubbing it into the back of Ren’s head. “But I think I’ll need to trim it next week. It’s getting too long.”

Ren shrugged, eyes still closed. His look softened, and he began to chew on his lower lip, likely out of boredom. “Fine. Whatever you want.”

Hux began the process of coming through the conditioner-slicked mess, pulling gently to work out all the tangles. He continued to study Ren’s face as he did this, noting as always that the Knight never flinched as Hux pulled his hair. Ren’s eyes remained closed. Once satisfied, Hux angled his head back under the spray and rinsed.

Then, both were silent as Hux applied shaving cream to Ren’s cheeks and gave him a perfunctory shave. Ren left his eyes closed for this as well, hands hanging loosely at his sides. Hux preferred a straight blade for this, pleased with the results on Ren's skin as the weeks passed. Hux was using a higher quality cream than Ren had before, or assumed so, since he never found what Ren was using - probably some awful faulty laz-shave. It was the same cream Hux used, and it left Ren smelling like him when they were finished.

When Hux rinsed him and turned him around, satisfied that Ren was well-groomed, he pushed him out of the spray and did his own hair, spending much less time on it. When he rinsed, he scrubbed Ren all over, making sure to get his neck, underarms, legs, and the soles of his feet. Ren gripped his shoulders as he knelt down to do this, and Hux noted again that the attention to his feet seemed to arouse him. Hux had never spoken of this, not quite satisfied with any of the paths he could see that conversation taking. Still. To amuse himself, he ran the knuckle of his index finger along the arch of Ren’s left foot. Aside from a twitch of his cock, Ren had no reaction.

Hux rinsed him again, admiring the pink freshness of Ren’s skin. Hux gave himself another quick wash and rinse, then switched the ‘fresher over to the dry function, spending extra time to dry their hair completely. When they stepped out, Hux ran his fingers through Ren’s hair again, satisfied with its softness.

Ren studied his face as he did so, and Hux frowned when, much to his surprise, Ren ran his own fingers through Hux’s hair.

“It looks different, you know. After you clean it.”

Hux stepped backwards and shook his hair out, pushing it back and out of his eyes. “No Ren, I was not aware of what my hair looks like after I shower. Thank you for telling me.”

Ren cocked his head, ignoring the comment, his eyes studying Hux. “It’s much lighter. Almost blond. And soft.”

Hux crossed his arms. “That’s why I tell you to use the conditioner. It feels nice.” He pointed behind Ren. “Go. In there.”

Ren dutifully walked through his empty rooms and into the bedroom. He rolled onto the mattress, his dark hair fanning out across the light gray of the regulation bedsheets. The bed was always made, and Hux wondered if Ren slept on top of the sheets. He could not picture Kylo Ren making the bed regulation-perfect every morning.

Ren stretched, closing his eyes and yawning, the muscles of his torso and arms flexing. Hux clenched his jaw reflexively to avoid yawning himself, an ingrained command habit, and one that Kylo Ren desperately needed to learn.

Hux scanned his body while Ren's eyes were still closed and he was still making a ridiculous show of stretching, assessing where he was going to begin. Ren was still half-hard from the shower, completely unselfconscious about it.  Hux watched his ridiculous cock roll across his hip, and clenched his jaw harder.

When Hux's study went on for perhaps too long, Ren cracked an eye, glaring up at him.

“Well? I don’t have all night.”

“Yes, I wouldn’t want to keep you from kneeling alone in your empty room. I appreciate you giving me the time.”

Hux knelt on the edge of the bed and put a palm at the base of Ren’s ribs. He bent close, examining a bruise just below his right nipple. Ren crossed his arms behind his head and was silent.

Hux rubbed his thumb across the bruise, then licked it, gliding his tongue and teeth along the join between Ren’s pectoral and chest. Ren was broader, heavier than even the soldiers that Hux had grown up with all his life - not only powerfully muscled, but with an additional weight and softness that made this far more pleasant than Hux was willing to admit. The man had _tits_ , and Hux took every opportunity he could to abuse them.

He did so now, taking one nipple between thumb and forefinger and rolling until it grew hard. Ren had exceptionally tiny nipples for such a large man, and the contrast amused Hux. He ran his tongue over the small, hard nipple as he cupped the other side in his palm, kneading and pressing, considering.

His eyes went up to Ren’s face. “Shall I fuck you here tonight? Spread lube across your chest, make a mess of you and your ascetic bed to pleasure myself?” he leaned up and squeezed Ren’s tits together, leaning closer to breathe on the other nipple as he spoke, watching it firm up below his lips. “Do I want to slide in between them? Mount your chest, dig my fingers in, leave bruises on either side as I fuck between?” He licked down Ren’s sternum in demonstration, and he felt Ren’s chest shake as he scoffed.

“I don’t really have much of a chest. But I guess you don’t really have much of a dick, so I’m sure you can make that work.”

Hux sank his teeth into Ren’s pectoral in retaliation, sucking hard and pulling away to watch the bruise form. Satisfied, he sat up and adjusted his position to place a knee at Ren’s crotch, leaning forward to apply pressure. Ren didn’t react, a mild look on his face, hands still underneath those dark curls. He was still half-hard, but the only other evidence that he might be enjoying himself was a slight redness to his cheeks. Hux frowned, moving a hand up to twist his fingers into Ren's hair at the crown of his head, then leaning forward to take the lobe of one ear between his lips, pulling gently with his teeth before whispering a warning.

“Careful, Ren. One would think you didn’t ask to have me in your bed.”

“Careful, Hux. I might tell you I was desperate and lazy.”

Hux licked slowly down Ren’s neck, sucking at the muscle between shoulder and neck. His cock twitched traitorously at the verbal abuse - much as it had been a disappointing surprise to find just how attractive Kylo Ren was completely naked and cleaned up, Hux was also disappointed to find that Ren’s abuse made him both furious and aroused.  He twisted his fingers tighter into his hair, rubbing a thumb along the hairline and Ren's forehead.

As he sucked another mark into Ren’s shoulder, he dug his knee further against Ren’s balls, then sat up, placing his free palm over Ren's stomach, rubbing his finger along the path made by three of Ren’s moles, stopping at a larger one just above his navel and the line of hair that led down his abdomen. He glanced back up into Ren’s indifferent brown eyes.

“You aren’t that desperate or you would try harder. I’m the one that does all the work.”

Hux untangled his fingers from Ren's hair and sat back on his legs, fitting himself between Ren's legs.  He pulled Ren's thighs further apart with effort, as the Knight’s legs were not insignificant. He could not span a thigh with both hands, and Ren left himself limp, forcing Hux to pull hard to move him into a position that gave him a view of Ren’s cock, balls, and nicely-trimmed pubic hair. The effort was nothing new - despite asking for this himself, Ren did very little to contribute to sex. Hux was used to pushing and pulling the Knight into position, and receiving no reciprocation in return.

“I was not aware you were interested in my participation.”

Hux gave another annoyed grunt, leaned slightly forward and began running his thumb up the soft, pale flesh on the inside of his thigh, strangely absent of both the hair and moles that peppered the rest of the man’s skin. He moved his thumb up further, watching Ren’s cock fill and grow harder with the teasing touch, his balls tighten as Hux’s thumb drew lightly around them. Hux darted a look back up to the other man’s face - still impassive, though growing redder.

“I’m not very interested, no, but it is the polite thing to do.”

“Polite!” A smile quirked one corner of his mouth. Hux scowled - amusement suited Ren, and he was amused so rarely. “Then I'm sorry for my manners. I’m sure you could teach me a few things.”

“Are you implying I’m rude?”

“Do you really think you’re polite?”

Hux didn’t respond to this, and instead leaned across Ren to retrieve a bottle of lube and a cock ring from his bedside table. He squirted lube into a palm and quickly slipped the ring to the base of Ren’s erection before performing some perfunctory, businesslike strokes to get him fully hard. Hux cradled the erection in his palm for a moment too long - even this was better than he’d thought it would be. He did not allow other men inside him, did not tend to enjoy anal pleasure himself. But looking at Ren’s hard cock - the girth, the way the low light caught on the lube that coated the smooth skin that was still pale but would flush to an angry reddish purple before they were done, the absent foreskin perhaps the only orderly thing about him - he always regretted the waste.

Ren simply watched him, a very slight quickening of his breath the only tell to his pleasure. His eyes went from his erection to Hux’s face, a dangerous glint held in their brown depths.

“I can _feel_  you fantasize about my cock. Are you picturing it up your ass?”

Hux seethed, and began stroking Ren with more intention. “We are _having_ _sex_. Of course I’m fantasizing about you. I can see why I’m your only regular partner. Do you always lie there, physically unresponsive, and taunt your partners with the fact that they find you attractive?”

Ren’s expression folded back into something like sour indifference, and he closed his eyes again. “Your partners must find your scheduled orgasms unbearably erotic.” He cocked his head slightly, and Hux watched as he wound his fingers into his hair. “Or is it the controlling shower you give them beforehand that really gets them hot?”

Hux reached up to pinch one of Ren’s small nipples in his slick fingers, dragging his tongue up Ren’s erection with the other, enjoying the slickness of the lube. He shifted, lowering himself onto his stomach between Ren’s thighs to hide the way the abuse was making him hard. “Bathing before sex is foreplay. I don’t think you know what that is.”

This got a laugh out of Ren, and Hux looked up, startled. He’d never heard the other man laugh before. Ren had rolled his head to the side, looking genuinely amused. Hux was aggrieved by how attractive the amusement was on Ren. When he opened his eyes and met Hux’s stare, his words were cruel, but his expression was something that Hux couldn’t read. “I’m positive you’ve never had real foreplay before, if that’s what you think that shower is.”

Seething, Hux shifted against the bed, dragging himself against the sheets and savoring the friction. He swallowed Ren in retaliation, and Ren made no sound as his erection disappeared down Hux’s throat. His lips met the cock ring at the base, and he drew himself back up slowly, chasing his lips gently over the head and watching a line of saliva and lube stretch and fall between the tip and his own lips. He always tried to get a reaction out of Ren doing this - he thought himself an excellent cocksucker - but he had yet to succeed.

He hardened his expression, then looked at Ren’s sullen face. “You are not to come until I give permission.”

“This is what I’m talking about. Do you think other people enjoy that?”

Hux bent back down over Ren’s erection and sighed, his lips just over the tip. “Ren. I know you’re holding back your pleasure from me. Perhaps if you were a more active participant, instead of treating yourself like a martyr, we could do something you like. But until you make what you like clear to me, we’re doing it my way.”

“Oh please. We’d do it your way anyway.”

Hux drug his hips against the sheet again as he bit Ren’s thigh, sucking a bruise into the hard swell of muscle near his hip. He looked back defiantly at Ren’s scrutiny, then swallowed Ren’s erection again. He was good at taking cocks down his throat, but Ren’s girth made it a challenge still.

There was a sharp pain in his throat as he stretched himself too far. He enjoyed this immensely - marking Ren so Ren would feel him when his pants chafed him later, and the burn that would come as Hux swallowed food before his next shift, remembering that he’d had Kylo Ren between his lips and down his throat.

He licked and sucked, and Ren made no response. No sounds, no thrusting of hips, no shifting at all from his position. Even his breathing was slow and regular. His pulsing erection was the only part of this he couldn’t control, and the flush that slowly crept down his neck. It was true that Hux was trying to elicit some response, and it was probably also true that Ren was holding himself back to be difficult, in revenge for Hux’s exacting standards.

But Hux liked it well enough. He sucked, slurped, and drooled, watching saliva and lube collect in Ren’s pubic hair and run down into the crease of his thighs. He massaged Ren’s balls with his slick hand, running his thumb between them and applying pressure to his perineum, never going lower than that.

Ren could hold back all he liked, but Hux was good, and Ren had asked for this. The cock ring and the permission to come were his own revenge. Ren was a masochist, and would hold back until Hux gave the command and not before. So Hux pleasured him orally until Ren let the strain show involuntarily - Hux sucked until he could feel those thighs quaking on either side of him.

He drew himself back up and studied the mess of Ren’s cock against his skin. It had turned a deep red color, and was leaking from the tip, the harsh overhead light catching where the lube and Hux’s saliva had coated the skin of his stomach.

Satisfied, Hux looked back into Ren’s face, which was more bitter and heated than pouty. His lips twitched, and his eyebrows drew together as he stared steadily back.

Licking his own lips, Hux drew himself up the length of Ren’s body, enjoying the feel of the larger man pinned below him, unresponsive, at his mercy. He wound his fingers into Ren's hair again and kissed his trembling, frowning lips as he positioned his hips to line their cocks up, and thrust down once, twice, to enjoy the feel of their erections rubbing together in the slick between their bodies.

He pulled away and exhaled lightly against Ren’s mouth, wondering how the other man held himself back so effectively. But, frankly, he didn’t care. Ren was perfect for this just the way he was, exactly to Hux’s taste.

Hux rolled back onto the mattress, bracing himself for the next part, which really was the worst thing about having sex with Ren. Ren had agreed to all of Hux’s hygiene and scheduling conditions, but had adamantly refused any sort of direction in bed, choosing instead to ignore Hux’s requests and lie limply, letting Hux do all the work.

So Hux made a fool of both of them when he had to roll Ren over onto his stomach. This was a whole process he’d stubbornly worked out for himself, Ren neither helping nor hindering, simply lying inert.

Hux crossed one of Ren’s legs over the other, and even that was a challenge - lifting one of Ren’s massively muscled legs was both arousing and annoying. But this gave him the leverage he needed to boost Ren’s hips, which he had resigned to pushing up with his shoulder. Once in this position, he held Ren in place as he slowly pushed his shoulders over.

This was inelegant, and Hux was significantly outweighed by Kylo Ren, in addition to having suspended his strength training exercises as soon as he’d graduated the Officer’s Academy. He grunted and struggled, but had learned some time ago that the less lube he used before this, the better. His hands would only slip and slide against Ren’s skin, making everything worse.

Hux had no problem making his displeasure known, grunting and cursing as he wrestled the larger man into position on his stomach. One he was prostrate, Hux knelt on top of Ren’s thighs, running his palms over the smooth flesh of Ren’s ass. He was also annoyed by just how smooth and perfect Ren’s ass was. How could such a thing belong to Kylo Ren, of all people? His fingers strayed upward over the skin of Ren’s back, tracing the moles and ridges of muscle and flesh, his fingers dipping into the deep divot of his spine.  He pushed his fingers through Ren's hair again, feeling the heat close to Ren's scalp as he pulled the length off Ren's neck.

“Does it feel good, making me flip you over like that?”

Hux felt the muscles of Ren’s back ripple under his hands as the other man shrugged, moving his own hands underneath his face.

“If you’re so into doing all the work, I figure you like that better.”

Rather than dignifying that with a response, Hux leaned back and slapped him across the high, pert curve of his ass. He would have done it anyway, even without the smart comment, as he liked to watch the skin redden and heat. It was another place where Ren had no moles, save for one just at the top of the cleft, at the very base of his spine. It was a small, delicate thing on such a powerful man. Hux was charmed by it, but kept the detail to himself, wondering if Ren knew.

He watched the evidence of the slap appear on Ren’s skin, running a palm over the warmth of it.

“Maybe I do like it better, Ren.”

He shifted to a squat so he had enough leverage to pull up on Ren’s hips, canting them and sliding a foot along one calf to press his toes against the back of Ren’s knee and slide his leg under to hold him up. He quickly did the other before settling back down, spreading Ren’s legs to his satisfaction.

He grabbed the lube again, considering torturing Ren further by pumping him from behind immediately, but there would be time for that later. He was considering Ren’s hole, and a method of approach.

“You can skip this part, you know,” Ren offered indifferently, voice muffled by his thin pillow.

“What part? The part where I prepare you? Would you like me to plunge right in? You may be a masochist, but I don’t get off on that.”

“Don’t play stupid, we both know it doesn’t suit you.”

“How kind of you, to complement my intelligence.”

“You can say it, you know. That you like eating my ass. Just admit that it’s for you, not me.”

Hux arched an eyebrow, unseen. “You get nothing from it?”

Ren paused, then lied his way through. “Nothing but the pleasure of your lips on my ass, General.”

“This is what I meant when I told you about taunting your partners for finding you attractive. Is this really the strategy you want to use?”

When Ren said nothing, Hux set the lube down again and spread Ren with his thumbs, observing the tight pucker of flesh that he was now so familiar with. He ran a teasing finger over the sensitive area, and Ren did not respond. Hux glanced to the back of Ren’s head, hair parted and falling to either side of his neck, then focused back to his firm ass, spread so nicely.

He leaned forward, teasing with his tongue, tracing the outline and probing delicately at the center. He didn’t typically eat ass, but Ren’s truly was exceptional, and Ren didn’t have to know that. He laved delicately, occasionally pausing to pull back just enough to catch his breath, being sure it ghosted across just so.

Ren, predictably, didn’t react, but Hux knew when it was time. He could feel the muscle tremble and flutter beneath his lips, and he got rougher, licking enthusiastically and plunging his tongue in harder until he replaced it with the tip of his thumb. Ren’s ass affected Hux, causing him to flush and for the heat to spread all over, making him hard, making him want to hasten the process. When he reached down to touch himself briefly with the other hand, Ren spoke up.

“I can _feel_  your lust. It washes over me like a wave. Are you touching yourself to the thought of stretching me?”

Ren’s taunting piqued Hux’s anger, which in turn went straight to his dick. His blood ran hot, and his arousal pulsed in time with his temper. Hux truly hated the man, and lubed up his fingers in preparation.

“I’m not sure how many times I have to explain to you that _we are having sex_ , Kylo Ren. Do you think I would be doing this if I wasn’t aroused?”

He worked his index finger inside, placing his other hand on Ren’s back to feel the quiver of muscle as Hux found his prostate. Not even Ren’s self-control stood up to this, and Hux took great pleasure in working Ren open, leaning back to watch the excessive amount of lube he used trail down Ren’s thighs in a preview of the mess Hux would make of him. He could feel Ren, tight and hot, clench around his fingers in protest as Hux ruthlessly massaged his prostate, hoping for some kind of reaction.

At three fingers, Ren was trembling, struggling to keep himself under control and his tongue in check. Hux leaned forward across his back, letting his hand drift down Ren’s stomach, tracing the hair to the base of his erection, playing with the ring, taunting him with the promise of a touch for release.

He always considered making Ren beg, and one day, he might. But now wasn’t the time. Hux knew Ren would sooner sit up and leave, fully erect, balls aching and sore, than give Hux that pleasure. He would come at a word from Hux, but he would never beg.

And Hux taunted Ren with that knowledge, with the potential for touch, a sigh against his back. Occasionally, Hux did ask Ren to come before he took his own pleasure, to tease him with the possibility of relief at any time. Ren couldn’t guess what Hux had in mind, but would hold himself back until Hux gave the word.

It was cruel, of course. Hux was massaging his prostate ruthlessly, and had gone on longer than he knew he should. But there was something about watching the Knight keep himself under control, no matter what, that Hux found overwhelming. His own balls twinged in sympathy, and when he thought about Ren walking around the next day feeling the aching after-effects of his control, Hux nearly dropped his hand and came between Ren’s thighs.

“ _Fine_ ,” he gritted out angrily, knowing his own control was about to fail him. “I think you’ve had enough of that.”

He could feel the muscles of Ren’s stomach clench as he removed his hand and sat back, the action of slicking himself nearly too much.

Ren was breathing heavily, and though Hux would have sworn the man was beyond words, he got the insult out.

“More than ready. Do you- Do you think I really need that much prep to take _your_  cock?”

Hux gritted his teeth, lined himself up, and plunged in roughly, in one stroke. He could feel Ren clench around him, and he gripped the other man’s hips, holding himself in place as he tried not to come from the tight, clenching pressure. He was angry, he was turned on, and above all, he would not humiliate himself in this way.

As Hux struggled with his own control, he heard Ren’s strained voice again, his face obscured by the fall of his hair, his hands propped under his neck, his elbows supporting him.

“Harder.”

Hux’s anger drove him to thrust out and back in without thought, and arousal surged up through him. He fought it, but his body was taut, and all of this was nearly too much. Ren likely knew he was on the edge, and he felt a new ache in his own balls, not in sympathy for Ren this time.

He tried to calm himself down, rationalize that this was just sex, and he’d done it plenty of times before. He could set a leisurely pace, he could last at least a few minutes. In and out. That was all there was to it. The voice that told him to bait Kylo Ren said to go slow, to slide in and out, to angle himself and continue to tease Ren’s prostate, to clamp his hand just above where Ren’s dick hung, heavy and painful and needing release far worse than Hux.

Ren’s voice, loud and insistent, told him “ _Harder_. If I wanted a two-pump Trooper, I know where to find them!”

And that set off Hux’s fury again, his arousal abating in his desperate need to master Kylo Ren. This part was almost never gentle, but today he was brutal, plunging in and out of Ren as hard as he possibly could, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with Hux’s own angry grunts. He was sweating, cursing aloud, taking a hard grip on Ren’s hips. His hair was in his eyes, and he couldn’t see Ren’s face at all as he pounded the man, trying to give him the hard fuck he’d demanded, and…

“What’s this?” Hux asked, triumph edging his fury. “ _Enjoying yourself_ , Ren?”

Ren was breathing hard, and soft vocalizations, what would nearly be moans from anyone else, came out with his exhales. Ren clenched around Hux, and Hux pulled out and clamped his fingers around the base of his own dick to keep his orgasm at bay, his blood singing through his ears.

“Armitage, I know you enjoy the sound of your own voice, but if you do not fuck me hard _right now_ , you will never put that filthy tongue inside my ass again.”

It was the use of his first name that did it. It was too disrespectful, too much. Hux tried to stifle a gasp and thrust inside Ren to make it seem intentional, but there was nothing in the galaxy that could cover the fact that the insult had brought him to orgasm. Gritting his teeth, trying to keep himself together for just a second longer, he reached down and stroked Ren’s thick, hard cock once, pulling at the cock ring and reaching for something clever to say.

“Come for me, you insolent _animal_.”

Ren did, all over Hux’s fingers and onto the bedsheet as Hux slammed back into Ren and pumped his release inside. It hurt this time. He had been so wound up, so angry, had waited too long, and he spared a second to wonder how Ren must feel. Ren supplied an uncharacteristic, long groan to confirm that he had held himself back far past the point of pain. Hux closed his eyes and leaned over Ren’s back, wrapping an arm around his chest and tangling his other hand in Ren's hair, pumping himself through the end of his own orgasm, savoring the idea of the mix of pleasure and pain that Ren put himself through.

They stayed like that longer than necessary, Ren supporting Hux’s full weight on his back, sweat slick and cooling between them, Hux catching his breath and waiting for his head to stop spinning.

“Wait,” he mumbled, sitting back and pulling out of Ren. Ren hissed, and Hux watched as his own come leaked from Ren’s ass in thick clumps, trickling slowly down his thighs, faster where it ran down the trails of lube already slicking the man’s skin. Hux left his palms on Ren’s calves as he watched, fascinated, as the mess ran from the Knight. Impulsively, he slid a palm up the inside of Ren’s thigh and gathered some in his hand, pulling away and watching the trail stretch between his fingers and Ren’s skin.

Sighing, he wiped his hands on the sheets, then pulled up the corner and used it to wipe his cock off. He pushed Ren’s hips to tip him onto his side, then crawled forward, taking a moment to bury his face and fingers in Ren's hair, pulling on it once for good measure and inhaling the scent of Ren's sweat mixed with his own shampoo.  Satisfied, he rose and walked to the door of the empty bedroom.

“Same time on Taungsday,” he called without turning around, putting a hand up. It was a statement, not a question, and it told Ren that they would take a day to recover, and meet one whole day earlier than usual. Hux didn’t expect a response, and received none.

Ren was silent as Hux stepped into the 'fresher and quickly put his uniform back on, routine making the process simple. He used the bottle of hair product and the comb he’d stored there to make himself presentable. After setting his hair to order, he stepped back out into the main room, taking in the empty space, the colorless durasteel walls, the pile of Ren's clothes, helmet, and boots in the center of the floor.

The light was still on in the bedroom. Ren hadn’t spoken or made a sound. Satisfied, Hux left.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [@vadianna](http://vadianna.tumblr.com).


End file.
